Delight For A PreFather
by thousandbirds
Summary: The things that Athrun have to go through with a pregnant Cagalli eventhought it involve some entertainment of embaressment.


She intended to let him suffer after what he did to her and she didn't even feel guilty about it. She was kind to him for letting him to sleep on the couch but not on the floor and yet he was grumbling about it. Talk about appreciate on what you have.

"I'm sorry Cagalli, I just forgot." he said as if that matter is not important enough.

"You forgot? Fine! I forgot my husband is sleeping in the couch...wait I don't remember whether I'm married a not!" and she stormed her way towards her room , yelling at the same time how comfy the bed is. He couldn't help but to groan. He slumped on the hard and not at all comfortable couch and he can imagine himself sleeping on bed without springs. Heck! He don't even need imagination, he's having that feeling already.

So the whole thing was part of his fault but he never knew the consequences will go so far. Away from her is already hard enough and not getting any decent sleep is more than worst. He was practically in hell. Ice-cream is always an issue between them especially after she got pregnant with the little devil who extremely loves ice-cream.

He even found out that people are giving him weird looks when he uploads ten buckets of different flavour ice-cream inside the trolley every single day in the supermarket.

"What does he do with that amount of ice-cream?"

"He's an ice-cream man! I'm sure of it."

From a Representative to an ice-cream man, he couldn't stoop anymore lower than he already is.

-:- Next Morning -:-

"You are still angry? I got you ice-cream." he wrapped an arm around her bulging stomach.

"Nope." and she lost herself in the midst of ice-cream bucket. The silence between them is eerily awkward and he decided to voice up a new conversation.

"So you are developing well huh?" while savouring the chocolate ice-cream inside his mouth and Cagalli instantly stop eating and stared at him.

"What exactly do you mean?" raising her eyebrows, Athrun noted that it was a bad conversation.

"I mean the baby is developing well since...you know the stomach got bigger." he saw her twitch and he regretted, hoping to take back whatever words he had said.

"Go to hell Zala!" and she threw him a whole bucket of strawberry ice-cream at him. He hated strawberry flavour.

-:- Night -:-

"I'm sorry Cagalli." he whispered into her ears and stroked her hair lovingly.

" Mmmm...I forgive you." she mumbled in the middle of her sleep and Athrun silently celebrate his success.

"Does that mean I can sleep here?"

"No!"

Now that hurt him badly.

"W-Why?"

"My stomach is growing, there's is no space for you to sleep." and he don't even bother to argue with her. It's just plain useless. Pregnant woman are insanely sensitive to their surroundings and even words. Now he understand the pain of being a father, no he should say pre-father.

-:- Next Next Morning -:-

"Cagalli be careful! You are pregnant!" he was already sweating looking at his wife who currently trying to act like a child and go for a see-saw ride with her stomach so revealing. He decided to keep that statement real far back of his mind if he ever wanted to sleep in his bed again.

"Oh shut up! I can handle myself perfectly!" she yelled at him.

"B-But..."

"NO BUT!" he shut up and his hands couldn't stop moving wanted to support her. She angrily stomped at his foot when she couldn't fit in to slide down. With a swollen leg, he followed her back to their home.

"I HATE YOU ZALA!" she screamed at him while landed small punches on him.

"Why?" he took hold of her hands, stopping her while kisses her on the forehead. She calmed down at his action and buried her face on his chest.

"For making me pregnant."

He lifted her face form his chest and stared adoringly at her amber eyes with a small smile on his face.

"You are not happy having a baby with me?"he asked and she shook her head.

"Then?" he sweetly caress her hand.

"I couldn't do anything!" she started to punch him again.

"Yes you can." he disagree.

"Like?"

"You can order whoever you want to do anything for you eventhough that includes jumping like a frog for you as an entertainment." she looked up at him with a smile and he kisses her softly on the lips.

"Now will you please jump like a frog for me?"

He was taken aback.

"Me?"

"Of course! NOW HURRY!" she squealed in delight and he sighed in defeat.

"Yes Madam!"

Such delight for a pre-father!

**Author's Note:**

Another one shot from me and I think it's terrible. Not only I'm sucks in romance. I am sucks in humor as well. I am hoping for reviews though.


End file.
